Everything you wanted
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: The Mikaelson family is anything but perfect and honestly Camille O'Connell has found herself in the middle of their madness. When Klaus invites her to join the promise of always and forever Cami realized maybe this is all she's ever wanted.


**Everything you wanted**

 **By: TheDarkAngleLilith**

* * *

Camille O'Connell was a beautiful young woman. At just twenty five years of age she had everything she wanted from life. She had lost so much and been through some major shit in past two years but now she was truly happy. That day she was practically over joyed. She had just gotten her license to be a psychiatrist and was almost immediately offered a job.

It was bittersweet as she turned in her nametag for the last time. She would miss the staff at Rousseau's bar. She had become close friends with many of them and was a valued employee. She never thought she'd miss her job as a bartender and she was overjoyed that she finally achieved her dream. But she would miss that old bar.

"Thank you, for everything," she told her manager as she said goodbye.

"No,thank you. You know you'll always have a job here if this whole shrink job doesn't turn out." Her boss -Tony- replied.

There was a light tapping on the stores front window. She turned to see none other than Klaus Mikaelson standing there.

"We're closed!" Tony hollered.

"He's here to see me," Cami informed him.

"Ah, okay. I hope I'll see you around Camille." Tony smiled.

"Don't worry, you will." She assured him.

She couldn't help but smile as she emerged from the bar. Klaus stood there with a nonchalant grin plastered on his lips and a large bouquet of roses in his hand. Cami immediately wrapped him in a tight embrace. He returned the motion only more carefully. He was always so gentle with her.

She had everything she wanted from life and oh was Klaus Mikaelson apart of that. Before Klaus she didn't care much for having a boyfriend she had some good friends and she had her uncle Kieran. After she met Klaus she was mesmerized by him. She wanted his love his friendship and his body. For the first time since she was a girl Cami was star struck by a man. Now she was simply and madly in love with him. She knew all his darkest secrets and she had changed him. He was calmer, almost civilised and he was even kind sometimes. Though no one had tested his new mood yet. She was certain he would be harsh and cold to any enemy who dared to face him and his family. But there was something almost sweet about that. Cami knew that loving sensitive man was always in him and she took pride knowing that her love brought it out in him.

"I heard about the good news," Klaus told her as she pulled away. He offered her the blood red roses.

"They're beautiful," she smiled.

"Indeed they are, they reminded me of you," he replied.

"Oh stop," Cami laughed "I told you, you need to stop bringing gifts all the time."

"But I want to, I'm not done pampering you like a queen Camille, not by a long shot." Klaus assured her.

"Yeah, well even the queen doesn't get a real diamond necklace for no random reason." She replied as they started to walk.

It had just been over two months since Christmas. Since the night he first kissed her. Since the night he had declared his love for her. Since the first time they'd slept together. And it had been just over two months since he saved her from ending her own life.

Aroura had compelled her to slit her own throat and she almost did but Klaus woke up to stop her just in time. That night still haunted him.

…

 _Cami brought the knife to her neck… she didn't want to do it, she had to. She wanted to stop she wanted to scream but she couldn't._

 _"Camille! What are doing!?" Klaus roared as he woke._

 _"I have to," she replied without looking at him. The blade was about to pierce her skin._

 _"Camille, give the knife to me. You don't want to do this." Klaus pleaded with her calmly._

 _"I have to" she repeated. She was ready to slit her throat._

 _Just as her hand moved the knife Klaus grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the mattress. The knife went flaying halfway across the room. Cami struggled against his hold but it was no use he was immortal and she was human._

 _"Let me go!" Cami shouted._

 _"Cami listen to me, you don't want to hurt yourself this isn't you." Klaus replied._

 _"Stop! Get off me!" Camille screamed._

 _"What in heavens name is happening in here?" Elijah questioned as he threw the door open._

 _"Elijah, the knife, take it away," Klaus demanded._

 _Elijah didn't bother to ask questions he just did as he was told._

 _"Camille, you don't have to do this, you would never do something like that. You've been compelled. You can't do this, I love you" Klaus pleaded with her._

 _"You- you're right, oh my god I- I almost- killed- myself." Cami panicked._

 _Klaus released her wrists and helped her sit he wrapped her in a strong embrace. She'd scared him "but you didn't."_

 _"Did you say you love me?" Cami asked in shock both from the statement and what had just happened._

 _"I suppose I did," Klaus admitted._

 _"I love you too," Cami replied shakily._

 _"If I let you go, promise me, you'll be safe." Klaus whispered in to her soft blond hair._

 _"I promise," she replied._

 _Klaus pulled away slightly and brought her chin up to revel a superficial cut on her neck._

 _"Come on Love, let's get you cleaned up."_

 _…_

They put that wonderful yet terrifying night behind them and their relationship was in full swing.

Cami took his hand and clung to his arm as they walked. He suddenly stopped her and pulled her body mat against his for a deep but sweet kiss. New Orleans was buzzing with life as always even though it was starting to become night. The moon was full and the music of trumpets sang out in the background. She felt so alive.

They had put an end to the prophecy that said the Mikaelsons would meet their doom. Oddly enough they were starting to seem almost dare she say… normal.

Just the other day Rebekah had approached her and gave the biggest hug she'd ever received. She thanked her almost tearfully for bringing her brother back to his true self.

Cami was excited to get home that night she would be moving all of her things in to Klaus's room. She had been spending most nights in his room anyways. Now she wouldn't need an excuse for crawling in to bed with him in the middle of the night.

Upon entry of the Mikaelson family home they were met with a giddy scream from Rebekah.

"Whatever could possibly have you so aggravatingly ecstatic now Rebekah?" Klaus asked as he Cami strolled up to the patio furniture where his two sisters sat.

"Freya is pregnant!" Rebekah replied eagerly.

"Well so much for that secret," Freya sighed.

"Did you honestly expect me not to tell them? Besides how long did you expect to hide it?" Rebekah questioned.

"Congratulations Freya," Cami smiled.

"Where does the father live and what weaponry should I bring?" Klaus asked.

Cami nudged him painfully in the side.

"What was that for?" Klaus questioned.

"That's insensitive tell her you're happy for her." Cami whispered.

"Oh please being insensitive is Nik's specialty." Kol laughed as he walked in with Davina tucked under his arm.

"That's strange I thought it was yours." Klaus retorted "it's been two weeks, still not ready to throw him under a buss Davina?"

Davina shook her head.

Klaus flinched as he received another jab in his side "Love is a fickle thing."

"Only when I have to put your ass back in line." Cami laughed.

"I promise I'll behave." He sighed.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek that left him staring at her lovingly.

"You two are bloody adorable," Rebekah gushed. "This is so exciting another baby and a wedding. I'll pour the wine… or maybe something more appropriate giving the circumstances." She said referring to Freya.

Cami grinned "Davina, are you and Kol getting married?"

"Oh god no," Davina laughed.

Kol looked taken aback "Hey!"

"I'm barley eighteen Kol," she replied.

"Then who's getting married?" Cami questioned further.

It wasn't Kol and Davina, As far she knew Rebekah was single and Freya was estranged from whom ever her baby's father was and Elijah was all hung up over Hayley. So who else did they know?

"Oh no," Freya sighed.

"Rebekah," Klaus groaned "Do you always have to go shooting off your mouth?"

"Sorry I had assumed you already-" Rebekah started before Freya clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Thank you sister," Klaus told her.

"What's going on?" Cami asked.

"Take the wrapping off of the flowers." Klaus sighed.

Cami removed the decorative paper that wrapped the flower stems. As she did so a small square box fell to the floor. Her eyes widened it was a ring box.

"Klaus, oh my god," she gasped.

"I wanted this to happen differently." Klaus told her looking disappointed.

"No, no this is perfect," Cami replied she was starting to tear up.

Klaus knelt down at her feet and before he could even pick up the fallen box she gave him an answer.

"Yes,"

"I didn't even-" he started.

"It doesn't matter I said yes. Now get up off the floor and kiss me, stupid." Cami luaghed.

Klaus grinned and got back to his feet with the ring in hand. Cami took his face in her hands and crashed her lips into his. He slid the ring on to her finger as she did.

"When do think we're getting married?" Kol asked Davina.

"Not for a long time." Davina replied.

"Fine then I guess I'll give the ring I got you to some orphanage." Kol huffed.

"Kol you didn't." Davina said with wide eyes.

"No I didn't," Kol laughed "But one day I will get you a very nice ring, whenever you're ready."

"I love you but I won't be ready for quite a while." She told him.

"Twenty?" Kol questioned.

"No, more like twenty three," Davina replied.

"Twenty third birthday?" Kol tried to negotiate.

"We'll see" Davina laughed.

"Oh Freya, why do all the good men just happen to be our brothers?" Rebekah sighed.

Klaus finally broke the kiss and held her just inches away from him. Her grey-green eyes were filled with light and love, he loved her so much.

That evening Cami sat on the edge of the bed she and Klaus would share, their marital bed. She couldn't believe she was engaged.

She got dressed for bed and in a lose silk night gown that suited the New Orleans heat and walked over to the nursery.

Klaus had just finished giving Hope a bath and he struggled to get the toddler to sit still while he dressed her. Cami watched fondly from the doorway as Hope tried to make a break for it. Klaus grabbed her and sat her in his lap to slide a pink pajama shirt over her head. He gave his daughter a kiss and picked her up to put her in her crib when he noticed Cami standing there.

"Miss me already Love?" he smiled cockily.

Cami rolled her eyes and leaned against the door frame.

Hope cooed and grabbed a hold of one of her father's ears.

"Well excuse me miss but I need that." Klaus chuckled then he held Hope up over his head making the toddler squeal in delight.

Cami loved seeing the joy that Hope brought out in him. She was the one person he could truly never do anything harm to he could never be angry or harsh with her. He absolutely adored that little girl. It was wrong of Klaus to deny Hope of her mother. But in that short time when he was souly responsible for parenting her he loved every second of it. It pissed Hayley right off but Klaus could usually get Hope to fall asleep in a matter of minutes. That night was no different.

Cami took his hand as they left the nursey. It wasn't possible but seeing Klaus with Hope almost made her wish they could have a baby of their own.

As soon as they walked in the room Klaus pulled her to him for a kiss. He tangled one hand in her hair and caressed her hip with the other. Cami ran her hands over his chest and found that his shirt was very damp.

"You're soaked," she laughed as she pulled away.

"I can assure you that bathing a toddler is no easy task." Klaus replied.

Cami smiled and began to unbutton his shirt. She took a moment to admire his muscular chest before sliding the shirt off of his shoulders. He let go of her for just a second to allow the shirt to fall to the ground. Cami was taken with the way his muscles flexed with the movement. He was a gorgeous man in her opinion he was everything she imagined a Greek god to look like.

Klaus tenderly ran his fingertips up her arm and paused as he met the fabric of her night gown "May I?"

Cami nodded his touch took her breath away. He slowly and delicately pealed the clothing off her shoulders and the silk gown fell to the floor pooling around her feet.

"I love you," Klaus told her as he pulled her back in to his arms.

"I love you" Cami replied.

…

Bright and early the next morning Rebekah practically ripped Cami and Freya out of bed claiming that they had no time to waste planning the wedding.

Klaus Mikaelson had his problems and one hell of a temper. He wasn't perfect and his family was crazy. But if that's what she had to deal with to be his bride she was perfectly okay with that.

* * *

I don't own the Originals

Make sure to check out my series of short stories about TVD and TO couples called "I love you"

please read and review.


End file.
